The present invention relates generally to golf bag hoods; and, more particularly, to a novel and improved hood assembly suitable for compact storage and attachment to golf bags for protecting golf clubs from damage in transit.
Traveling with a golf bag and clubs poses risks of them being damaged during transport, especially from baggage handling on airlines. Unquestionably, the best commercially marketed protectors are rigid, lightweight carrying cases which surround the entire bag and clubs. However, they are expensive and their size makes them almost impossible to fit into the trunk compartment of most automobiles, even into the largest of trunk compartments if there is also a suitcase to stow.
Less expensive golf club protectors use a one-piece hood attachable to the top of the golf bag to enclose only the protruding clubs. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,414,875 to Hanaford and 1,570,510 to McQuirk each discloses a one-piece cover defined by a flat top with a downwardly projecting sleeve for encircling the top opening of the golf bag. Their configuration and substantially rigid construction prevent them from being rolled up for storage in the bag itself, or from being flattened out for placement between bulky items. U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,171 to Summers et al. discloses a golf bag cover designed to separate the irons from the woods during transport. Although the cover is more pliable and amenable to storing in a golf bag, it provides no hard-shell protection of the clubs against external impact.